Caza a la Mentirosa
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Sakura se ha metido ella solita en un problema: Hace un año conoció a Li aunque nunca se han visto en persona, solo han conversado a través de emails. Ahora él está en su ciudad y quiere verla pero... ¿Cómo explicarle que la foto que le envió no se corresponde en absoluto con ella. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Caza a la Mentirosa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y el nombre de la novela es Caza a la mentirosa, los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Clamp nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sakura Card Captor esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Dedicado a G-adp, Sakura river Martinez, .**

**Argumento**

Sakura se ha metido ella solita en un problema: Hace un año conoció a Li aunque nunca se han visto en persona, solo han conversado a través de emails.

Ahora él está en su ciudad y quiere verla pero... ¿Cómo explicarle que la foto que le envió no se corresponde en absoluto con ella.

**Capitulo 1**

-_Estupendo Sakura, esta vez te has lucido. _- Se dijo a sí misma mientras se lamentaba por trigésima vez desde que había entrado en el pub. – _Ahora_ _apechuga y carga con las consecuencias._

Sakura Kinomoto, de veinticinco años, estaba en un problema. En un problema grave. Llevaba en el pub una hora esperando que su cita llegara. Solo que su cita no sabía que ella estaba allí. O mejor dicho, no sabía que "ella" era su cita.

Abrió el pequeño bolso y sacó la hoja arrugada de haber estado manoseándola durante demasiado tiempo en el trayecto en taxi hasta allí y leyó de nuevo.

_Hola Li. Soy Hikari, ya sé que no es lo que esperabas pero esta soy yo y, como no pensaba que tú fueras así – en el caso de que sea igual que en la foto que me envió, en otro caso mejor pasar del tema porque no es cuestión de poner también en juego la desconfianza aparte de la mentira – pues te mandé una foto que encontré por internet._

_Espero que me disculpes y..._

-¡Cómo demonios le voy a decir eso! - Exclamó sobresaltando al camarero de la barra quien la miró como si hubiera bebido de más y no la cola con lima que le había servido hacía tres cuartos de hora.

Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Vale, no tenía pensado mandarle ninguna foto pero había insistido tanto... Y cuando ella le pidió la suya y la tuvo al día siguiente no pudo apartar los ojos de él. ¿De verdad era así Li? No podía ser, en serio, un hombre de ese calibre no podía seguir soltero en la vida; ni siquiera podía existir de verdad pero él le aseguró que era una foto de verdad.

En ella, un hombre enfundado en unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados a sus piernas y comprimiendo, estaba segura, su contorno y el paquete, que sobresalía peligrosamente, hasta llegar a una cintura estrecha. Lo siguiente era una cazadora negra que llevaba con la cremallera subida pero solo hasta medio pecho y, debajo de la misma, no tenía nada. Podía verse el torso al descubierto con el vello oscuro en un triángulo invertido que se perdía por dentro de esa cazadora.

Era musculoso sin llegar al exceso y poseía unos amplios hombros para albergar a semejante hombre. Debía ser bastante alto por lo que había visto y estaba apoyado sobre una Harley, como si a ella no le fascinaran las motos de por sí. Encima una Harley-D**avidson FLH e Hydra Glide **de los años 60. Tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones antes de poder seguir inspeccionando la fotografía.

Su rostro ya de por sí la dejó impactada la primera vez que vio la foto, un mentón cuadrado, rasgos suaves pero endurecidos al mismo tiempo, una nariz con presencia que enmarcaba su cara y le daba más poder para dirigir a los demás. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar que llamaban la atención envueltos en unas pestañas largas de color oscuro como sus cejas y su pelo, corto y de punta por delante pero de largo hasta la nuca. Sus labios eran gruesos pero no en demasía, el inferior más que el superior.

¡Ese hombre exudaba peligro y poder por partes iguales! Había dedicado las siguientes horas a buscar por internet montones de imágenes para ver si daba con esa fotografía pues no se creía que fuera verdad. Tenía que ser algún modelo, alguna foto de portada de una novela erótica, eso seguro, pues un hombre así era cazado y servido en bandeja para las mujeres.

Después de infructuosas horas de búsqueda sin obtener un maldito resultado había estado cabreada y hecho algo de lo que se arrepintió cinco minutos después de enviar el correo. ¿¡Cómo se le había ocurrido mandar una foto encontrada en internet fingiendo ser ella!? Se había dado cabezazos contra el escritorio al pensar las consecuencias de sus actos, siempre actuando impulsivamente. Quería escribirle y decirle que se había equivocado, que era la foto de una amiga pero... ¿podría enviarle la foto de ella?

No es que no fuera guapa. Lo era, eso decían los hombres, aunque ella no lo pensara. Su altura no llegaba al metro setenta, aunque con los tacones los rebasaba bastante, y su figura era delgada aunque con curvas donde se deben tener. Tenía el pelo por debajo de los hombros de color castaño y sus ojos eran verde oscuro cubiertos por sus pestañas oscuras. Su rostro era bastante femenino y redondo del que siempre destacaban sus labios, rosados aunque no llevara maquillaje, perfectamente delineados y con su forma de corazón casi perfecta.

Pero no, ella tenía que enviarle la foto de una modelo altísima de curvas de infarto con el pelo rizado rubio, prácticamente desnuda con un bikini rojo y un pareo entre blanco y rosa y una sonrisa profident. Cuando se presentara delante de Li esa poquita cosa si no la mandaba a paseo es que era todo un caballero.

Y no es que no se hubiera vestido de forma arrebatadora. Llevaba unos pantalones negros que se le ceñían a las piernas y caderas como si fueran una segunda piel, sobre todo en la parte del trasero; y un top rojo de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto parte de su vientre. Una camisa negra anudada la protegía del frío que pudiera hacer y, encima, una cazadora de cuero negra, a juego con la que salía en la foto de Li - ¡si hasta la había comprado con esa idea! - . El pelo lo llevaba recogido por detrás con unas pinzas de las que escapaban mechones sueltos lo que le daba un toque desenfadado.

Se arrellanó en el taburete y terminó su copa. Cinco minutos y podía cavar su propia tumba.

-Maldita sea la hora en que te contesté el mail, Li. - Masculló ahora enfadada con él. - Tenías que equivocarte de correo cuando mandaste el puñetero contrato, ¿verdad?

Ese había sido el detonante en su relación. Un correo electrónico enviado por error a su cuenta con un contrato adjunto para otra persona. Cuando Sakura lo había abierto y descubierto el error había decidido comunicárselo a la persona remitente y asegurarle que borraría el correo y el contrato de su cuenta para que los datos personales estuvieran salvaguardados. Y eso había hecho, borrar todo signo del contrato y el mail de su cuenta. ¿Quién iba a pensar que él le respondería agradeciéndolo e iniciarían una amistad que ya duraba un año? Si, vale, todo había sido mediante correos electrónicos pero se habían convertido en algo indispensable cada día. Eran como el comer, necesitaba tener noticias de él todos los días, saber lo que había hecho, cómo estaba, si necesitaba ayuda con algo. Y él hacía lo mismo.

No fallaban ni un solo día, siempre contándose lo que hacía el otro y divirtiéndose compartiendo los gustos que tenían en común o discutiendo en los que diferían. Era el primer hombre con el que mantenía una relación tan en serio, una amistad tan fuerte.

-Y tenías que estropearlo pidiéndome una foto... - Se quejó ella de nuevo.- No podías haberlo dejado pasar, Li...

Lo de la foto había ocurrido tres meses atrás en las que él le había hablado de un viaje de tres días que iba a hacer en moto. Quería que ella viera las fotos que había hecho y propuso enviarle una de él solo si ella le enviaba una. Había pensado que, retándolo a que fuera él quien la enviara, se libraría de tener que hacerlo, pero el muy caradura lo había hecho y ella no era de las que se retractaban.

-_Por eso mismo estás en este lío, Sakura. _- Se dijo a sí misma.

Y así era. Después de la foto había pensado que todo volvería a lo de siempre, pero Li quería quedar con ella, y por más largas que le daba, al final había tenido que aceptar ese encuentro en el pub. Él iba a estar en su ciudad solo cuatro días por motivos de trabajo y le pedía un único encuentro. ¿Qué si ese encuentro iba a ser el que acabara con su relación de un año?

-Por mi insensatez voy a acabar con la amistad que teníamos. - Se culpó.

Gimió infeliz por lo que iba a ocurrir y se compuso para parecer una chica segura de sí misma y fuerte para afrontar lo que tuviera que decirle él. Dio la vuelta al taburete y saltó del mismo con más empeño del que tenía para enfrentarse.

-_Míralo de otro modo, quizás Li también mintió en la foto y ahora los dos sois incapaces de reconoceros. _- Murmuró para sí.

También cabía esa posibilidad. De hecho, era eso lo que la embarcó en mandarle una foto de alguien diferente a ella. Si uno puede jugar a engañar, dos también pueden. Pero su amistad se basaba precisamente en no mentir, era algo que los dos dejaron claro después de tener un par de roces al tocar temas personales como era el trabajo; así que habían decidido de mutuo acuerdo no mentirse jamás y así confiar en la otra persona aún cuando no se conocían de verdad.

Iba a ser duro... Un año conversando con un hombre como amigo, compañero e incluso amante cuando las cosas subían de tono, siempre respetándose los dos.

Y ahora por su culpa se iba todo al traste.

Consultó el reloj de nuevo y cerró los ojos para mentalizarse.

-Se acabó el tiempo.

Quería sentarse en una mesa antes de verlo aparecer por la puerta, aún cuando ya llevaba vigilándola desde que había llegado. El lugar estaba lleno a rebosar y le costaba avanzar pues la gente quería llegar a la barra para pedir sus bebidas e ir contracorriente no era su fuerte.

Fue por eso que, uno de los empujones, la desestabilizó y fue incapaz de recuperar el equilibrio hasta que unas sólidas y fuertes manos se cerraron en torno a la cintura de ella. Por su parte, Sakura se agarró a los brazos de esa persona, unos brazos llenos de músculos que se tensaron con el mero roce.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó una voz que parecía rozarla como la seda. Su voz era ronca y sensual, de las que no podías evitar estar de acuerdo con todo lo que dijeran, voz que le hizo desear saber cómo sería en la cama.

Tenía un ligero acento escocés pero eso solo la hacía más irresistible.

-Si, lo siento, hay demasiada gente. - Se obligó a responder quitando de sus pensamientos cualquier lascivia. Levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que aún la sostenía y ya no pudo hacer nada más.

Li la sostenía entre sus brazos y sonreía. Era devastadoramente sexy.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caza a la Mentirosa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y el nombre de la novela es Caza a la mentirosa, los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Clamp nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sakura Card Captor esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Dedicado a G-adp, Sakura river Martinez, .**

**Capitulo 2**

-Oye, ¿estás bien? Estás pálida. - Repitió Li, su entrecejo fruncido. -¿Necesitas sentarte?

-Yo... - ¿Dónde diablos estaba la memoria cuando se la necesitaba? Se sabía de memoria el papel, lo había leído miles de veces, ¿dónde había metido eso? Y ya de paso, ¿dónde quedaba su sentido de reacción? De un momento a otro iba a empezar a babear por él y ahí si que se vería más como una inquilina de un manicomio que como una persona cuerda. -Yo...

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos antes de que acabes cayendo en mis brazos.

¿En sus brazos? ¡Por Dios, eso era exactamente lo que quería en esos momentos! Después de auto convencerse a sí misma para pensar que él le había mandado una foto falsa descubría, de primera mano, que no era así. ¡Era mejor que en la foto! Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta blanca de manga corta que no hacía más que resaltar la piel bronceada que escondía debajo. Y para rematar, la maldita cazadora de la foto con la cual había fantaseado más de una vez. El pelo, de punta, le daba un aire misterioso y salvaje y junto a la barba de tres días que llevaba, lo suficiente como para irritar un poco la piel pero no para ser molesta, estaba para comérselo a besos todo él.

Li la ayudó a llegar hasta una mesa alejada del barullo y la sentó en la silla mientras él se dejaba caer al otro lado. Le ofreció una copa a medio beber y ella lo miró.

-Es mi copa, solo es un Martini pero te sentará bien. - Sakura desvió la vista hacia el vaso largo sobre la mesa. ¿Quería que bebiera de su vaso? ¿Qué posara sus labios donde él podía haberlos puesto? Sus labios se sintieron repentinamente secos y tuvo que mojárselos con la lengua mientras avanzaba su mano indecisa hacia el vaso. _Un beso indirecto, un beso_ _indirecto_,... Su mente parecía andar solo a dos kilómetros por hora. -¿Vas a poder sostenerla o quieres que lo haga por ti? - Sugirió torciendo su boca en una sonrisa.

Eso fue lo suficiente para alcanzar el vaso y beber de un golpe todo el contenido, aunque después el efecto no fue el deseado pues se puso a toser calmando el escozor y abrasión del alcohol por su garganta.

-¿Mejor? - Preguntó cuando dejó de toser.

-Mejor... Lo siento. - Respondió aclarándose la garganta.

-Menos mal, pensaba que te desmayarías.

-No, tranquilo. Ya estoy bien. Gracias por lo de antes.

-Me llamo Li, ¿y tú?

-Yo... - Ahora tenía la oportunidad, ahora, ahí estaba él, y ella tenía que decirle la verdad, que estaba delante de Hikari, de la mujer con la que había quedado esa noche y... - Sakura, me llamo Sakura. - _Cobarde gallina..._

-Hola Sakura. ¿Estás sola?

-Si, ¿y tú?

-He quedado aquí con alguien, pero parece que se retrasa.

-Ah... Quizás... Quizás es que no os habéis visto... Hay mucha gente...

-Puede ser. No tengo su móvil con lo cual ni siquiera puedo llamarla.

-Qué pena. - Habían pensado darse el móvil en varias ocasiones pero al final siempre lo dejaban pasar pues tenían los correos. Una fortuna para ella. Se quedó contemplándolo embobada. Sus labios empezaron a moverse pero ella solo se fijó en esos sensuales movimientos que dejaban entrever su boca, dientes y lengua, algo que empezaba a tener un deseo irresistible de besar. ¡Cuernos era el hombre con el que llevaba un año escribiéndose, la tentación hecha carne, lo que cualquier mujer pediría a cambio de su alma!

-… noche? - Oyó terminar. Sakura lo miró inocentemente antes de ruborizarse.

-Perdona, no te oí. - Li rió, esa risa que entra por los oídos y te hace vibrar todo – y cuando se dice todo es todo – y se apoyó en la mesa con el codo.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien? No me importaría acercarte a un hospital.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Es la música y la gente, demasiado ruido.

-Preguntaba si es tu primera noche.

-¿Aquí? Si, no había venido antes. ¿Tú sí?

-Sí, mi amigo es el dueño del local y suelo venir cuando paso de visita.

-Vaya... - Sakura giró la cabeza mirando a cualquier otra cosa. Necesitaba centrarse, decirle que ella era Hikari, que… Lo miró de reojo encontrándolo mirándola con una sonrisa, una electrizante sonrisa que deseaba fuera para ella. - ¿No se enfadará tu novia por estar conmigo?

-¿Mi novia? No tengo. - Directo, como siempre. - ¿Se enfadará tu novio?

-¡Ja! Como si pudieran hacerse realidad las fantasías para decir que tengo novio. - Soltó sin darse cuenta hasta que se tapó la boca con las manos.

Li arqueó las cejas ante el comentario y se echó a reír descansando sobre el espaldar de la silla, un brazo por detrás de la misma.

-Eso me ha recordado a la chica que venía a conocer. Es igual de directa que tú.

-¿Sí? - _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. - En esta ciudad solemos ser así, no te extrañe encontrarte más así.

-¿En serio?

-Si, por supuesto. Yo... yo mejor te dejo, quizás tu amiga no se acerque si te ve con otra mujer.

-Quizás... - Murmuró tan seductoramente que Sakura dudó si abandonar la mesa. Cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron ella tragó con dificultad. Ese hombre hacía que sufriera un cortocircuito, no podía ser de otro modo.

-Me voy. - Resolvió de repente echando a andar. Después se volvió avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer. - Lo siento, gracias por lo de antes, yo...Gracias.

Dio la vuelta y simplemente se mezcló con la multitud. Cuanto más lejos estuviera de él antes podría serenarse, aprender el puñetero mensaje y soltárselo. Si, veinte minutos y volvería a decirle todo lo que debía decir antes de fastidiarlo más aún.

Veinte minutos, veinte minutos... ¡Llevaba una hora vigilando a Li desde su escondite al lado de la barra cubierta por una máquina y las parejas que se besuqueaban sin pudor! Después de ir directa al baño, encerrarse en uno de los sanitarios gritando y pataleando de frustración, asustando por ello a las mujeres que entraban o estaban allí, había tomado aire y sacado de su cuerpo unas cincuenta veces antes de abrir la puerta y salir de nuevo al pub buscando con la mirada a Li.

En ese momento estaba rodeado de varias mujeres las cuales fueron rechazadas sutilmente - normalmente apartando sus manos de alguna parte de su cuerpo – y se quedaba solo bebiendo.

¿Seguía esperándola después del plantón de más de una hora? Dos veces había decidido levantarse del taburete e ir hacia él para decirle la verdad. Y las dos veces se había vuelto a mitad de camino aterrada.

-_Maldita sea Sakura, no puedes dejarlo así, herirás su sentimientos. _- Se regañó a sí misma. - _A ver, hay que ir, decirle que tú eres Hikari y ya está. Si te deja de_ _escribir pues bueno, un hombre más que pasa por tu vida._

El problema es que no era un hombre más, era "su" hombre. Listo, divertido, apasionado. Pasaba largos ratos leyendo sus mails que cada vez eran más extensos como los de ella; contándose anécdotas, problemas que les surgían, deseos y anhelos... El tema sentimental nunca lo tocaban (al menos a ella nunca le hablaba de sus conquistas que, viendo el cuerpo que tenía, debían de dar para rellenar más de una libreta de las grandes), pero sí se podían poner picantes en esos temas y más de una vez se había ruborizado tras leer lo que le ponía. Obviamente, que ella también se calentaba en ese aspecto y respondía con la misma intensidad.

Trescientos sesenta y seis días – porque el año era bisiesto – daban para mucho y con él había hablado, o mejor dicho escrito, lo que con otros hombres no hablaba en su vida (teniendo en cuenta que su mayor relación fue con un tipo durante cuatro meses). Así que, para ella, decirle abiertamente que le había mentido era destrozar la amistad, perder a ese compañero y empezar de nuevo desde cero, sola y deprimida por lo pasado.

Se sentó en el mismo taburete por tercera vez después de recorrer la mitad de la distancia que lo separaba de él y suspiró. Cruzó los brazos sobre la barra y apoyó la cabeza en ellos.

-¿Y si se fuera? Podría mandarle un mail diciéndole que llegué muy tarde

y no lo vi. Así podría...

-_Estupendo Sakura, tú alarga las cosas... _- Le dijo su conciencia.

Otro gemido lastimero salió de su boca. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsiva? Sus padres ya se lo habían dicho, que eso la metería en un buen lío. Pues bien, ya estaba en él; ¿y ahora? No podía depender de sus padres porque estaban de luna de miel por su cuarenta aniversario en Dios sabía dónde y sus cuatro hermanos mayores, todos casados y con hijos, si se enteraran de que su hermana estaba sola en un pub al lado de un tío así... No quería ni pensar lo que pudieran hacerle la tropa.

-¿Te aburres? ¿Quieres compañía? - Preguntó una voz aterciopelada a su izquierda. Giró la cabeza sin levantarla de los brazos y vio a un chico sonriente. Tenía una copa con un líquido rojo en él, seguramente oporto, y vestía con una camisa naranja chillona y unos pantalones blancos. El pelo lo tenía rubio pero por el nacimiento sabía que era un tinte. Genial, lo que le faltaba, un ligón.

-No me interesas. - Contestó con educación.

-Aún no me has dado tiempo para conocerme. ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a salir fuera y te llevo en mi coche a tu casa?

-No estoy borracha. Que esté echada en la barra no significa que no pueda mantenerme en pie yo sola, ¿te enteras? - Vale, ahí estaba su genio.

Llevar en ese pub esperando a un Li que pensaba no sería real, descubrir lo contrario y tener que confesar la mentira y aguantar los regaños de él no era lo mejor para estar de buen humor.

-Por lo menos yo no estoy amargado como tú. - Insultó el otro.

-¿Amargada? ¿Yo? ¡Serás cabrón! - Bramó levantándose del taburete y empujándole con el dedo. El otro levantó las manos alejándose de ella.

-Solo trataba de hacerte pasar un buen rato. Tú te lo pierdes si eres una sosa mojigata.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Sosa mojigata? Le picaban las lágrimas por esas palabras que no eran la primera vez que escuchaba. Otros hombres que habían pasado por su vida le dedicaron las mismas hirientes palabras. ¿Por qué ir a un pub significaba tener que menearse desde que llegabas hasta que te ibas y ligar con todo cuerpo caliente? Se giró para volver al taburete cuando chocó con el pecho de alguien. El golpe la echó un poco hacia atrás hasta que las manos de esa persona la agarraron de los brazos.

-Perdón. - Se disculpó.

-¿Te estaba molestando? - Sakura alzó la cabeza al reconocer la voz. ¿Qué demonios hacía "ahí" Li cuando tenía que estar "allí"? Parpadeó varias veces para alejar las lágrimas pero el ambiente cargado no jugaba a su favor. Li levantó una ceja y le cogió la mano encerrándola en su mano – que era el doble de grande que la suya – y tiró de ella apartando a la gente lo suficiente para que pasaran los dos.

Salieron fuera y, aún así, siguieron caminando hacia el aparcamiento. Se detuvieron ante una moto y él sacó un casco de ella. Se lo colocó cubriéndole la cabeza y montó en la moto con un ligero movimiento de piernas – si a eso se le podía llamar ligero cuando vio flexionar esa endurecida pierna -.

-Monta. - Una sola palabra, una palabra y la tenía detrás de él montada en la Harley de la fotografía.

Notó cómo las manos de él buscaban las suyas situándolas delante de su cuerpo, rodeando ella con los brazos el cuerpo de él y teniendo que apretarse más a él. Se colocó el casco y arrancó la moto saliendo disparados a la noche.

-Sakura, ¿me oyes? - Se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que escuchaba su voz aún cuando parecían ir a gran velocidad, el viento enfriando su piel.

-¿Cómo te oigo tan claro?

-Los cascos están comunicados para poder hablar con el acompañante sin tener que gritar. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro.

-Llora. - Un estremecimiento le hizo temblar.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes ganas de llorar pero no querías que lo viera en el pub y estoy seguro que ibas a buscar algún sitio alejado. Estás detrás mía y no puedo verte; hay un botón al lado de la visera que desconecta el comunicador del casco. No llegué a oír lo que ese tío te dijo pero si ha sido lo bastante cruel para querer hacerte llorar entonces me siento responsable por no llegar antes y meterle una buena patada en los... - La risa ahogada de Sakura ahogó lo siguiente que fuera a decir. - Lo que trato de decirte es que te he sacado de allí para que te desahogues. Nadie te verá, nadie te oirá.

-¿Y tu cita?

-Si no ha venido ya dudo que lo hiciera. Ya hablaré con ella después para saber el motivo de dejarme colgado. - Ella se mordió el labio ponderando si decirle algo o no.

-¿Cómo sabías que quería llorar? - Preguntó en su lugar.

-Lo vi en tus ojos. Mira, se que nos acabamos de conocer y que ha sido precipitado, te pido disculpas. Pero no me gustan los tipos que hacen daño a las mujeres y las dejan como tú estabas. ¿Te anima si te digo que a mí me lo hicieron un par de veces?

-¿A ti? ¡Pero si tú eres el infierno con patas para cualquier mujer! – Unos segundos de silencio y la voz de Sakura volvió a oírse. - ¡Ay, Dios, lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso!

La risa de Li, al tener el casco, reverberó durante mucho tiempo haciendo que también ella riera.

-Me han llamado muchas cosas pero infierno con patas nunca.

-Lo siento...

-No lo sientas. Me gusta. ¿Estás mejor?

-Si, gracias por animarme.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-¿No te importa? No vivo lejos.

-Tú dime dónde, princesa, y tus deseos serán órdenes. - Sakura no pudo articular palabra, su corazón parecía una locomotora y temía que él lo sintiera tan fuerte como ella lo hacía. - ¿Sakura?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Dónde te llevo?

-¡Ah, sí!

Después de darle la dirección Sakura se abrazó más fuerte a Li. Odiaba el casco porque no podía presionar su mejilla contra la espalda de él, embriagarse de su olor. A cambio, la conversación siguió, una charla como la de los mails, solo que en vivo. Hablaron de muchos temas de los que ya conocía la respuesta de él por sus correos aunque no mostró conocimiento alguno.

Cuando la moto se detuvo delante de su edificio era reacia a soltarlo. En algún momento sus manos se habían cerrado sobre su ropa y notaba una presión justo debajo de ellas, algo duro y caliente.

-Sakura, llegamos.

-Si... - Contestó soñadora.

-¿No quieres bajar?

-No... ¡Quiero decir sí! - Saltó tras despertar de sus fantasías. Le soltó la cintura y quiso bajar de la moto pero la mano de él se lo impidió.

-Espera. - Li pasó su pierna una vez para bajarse y otra vez más, la contraria, para volver a sentarse, esta vez de frente a ella. Le desabrochó el casco y se lo sacó de la cabeza descubriendo su rostro algo sonrojado.

Él aún conservaba su casco aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Soltó los cascos en el manillar de la moto acercándose más a ella, su mano en su cintura fijándola e impidiéndole escapar. La otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad, como si quisiera comprobar qué tan sedosa era su piel. Sus ojos ámbar no dejaban de mirarla con una intensidad tan fuerte que la hicieron temblar de anticipación, su vientre contraído por la excitación. Lo vio mojarse los labios con su lengua y ella hizo lo mismo dilatándosele a él las pupilas.

Se agachó más hacia ella hasta quedar sus frentes unidas, sus respiraciones en una.

-Dime que pare. - Susurró con esa voz acentuada que tanto la deleitaba en esos momentos. Ya sabía que él estaba en Escocia viviendo pero escucharle hablar su idioma era como un torbellino de emociones. Su voz se adecuaba perfectamente a su cuerpo de escándalo.

-No pares...

Li la empujó con la mano de su cintura hacia él mordiéndole los labios antes de pasar su lengua por ellos para humedecerlos con su propia esencia y volver a morderlos de nuevo. Sakura intentó hacer lo mismo pero cada vez que lo intentaba se alejaba de ella o cambiaba de posición. Se quejó insatisfecha y la risa de él salió de sus labios un instante antes de fusionar los labios exigiéndole la misma ferocidad que él exigía; tomando y dando lo mismo por partes iguales.

Hubo un momento en que sus lenguas se tocaron y las chispas estallaron a través de la boca. Un rugido bajo removió el cuerpo de Li quien posó su mano en la nuca de ella y la forzó a estar más cerca de él, mientras su lengua hacía retroceder la de ella con tal maestría que solo el gemido de satisfacción de él le indicó que estaba dentro de su boca., saqueando su esencia, bebiéndosela.

Los gemidos salían del cuerpo de ella sin poder evitarlos y éstos despertaban en Li instintos aún más salvajes en sus besos.

Al separarse, jadeantes ambos sin apartar la mirada ninguno, se contemplaban como si fueran un suculento manjar. Los dedos de él siguieron el contorno de los labios de Sakura, ahora más rojos, hinchados y doloridos que antes, pero satisfechos por ese contacto con él.

-Buenas noches, Sakura.

-Buenas... ¿Qué? - Se despejó lo suficiente para entender que estaba despidiéndose. Después recordó que no le había dicho nada aún. Era su oportunidad. Abrió la boca y... la cerró. Volvió a abrirla y esta vez fue él quien se la cerró con la suya. Notó las manos en las caderas, la presión de éstas para que no se moviera mientras perdía el contacto con los labios de él. Protestó demasiado fuerte y Li arqueó la ceja.

-Lo siento, princesa. La noche acaba aquí.

-¿Por qué? - Lloró sedienta de más, de subir con él a su apartamento y meterlo en la cama.

-No puedo hacer nada más. - Contestó ayudándola a bajar de la moto y recuperando él la posición adecuada para conducir. Se puso el casco y levantó la visera para mirarla. - Me ha encantado conocerte Sakura. Adiós.

-Adiós... - Susurró.

El motor de la moto se encendió y Li aceleró hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Sakura siguió mirando en la dirección que había tomado durante un rato hasta que se decidió a darse la vuelta y echar a andar. Dos pasos después sus rodillas cedieron y quedó sentada en el suelo. Sus manos volaron a los labios palpitantes. ¡La había besado! Y no era un beso, ¡eso era un besazo! Su conciencia volvió con fuerza.

-_Así se hace, Sakura. Ahora ¿cómo sales de esta?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Caza a la Mentirosa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y el nombre de la novela es Caza a la mentirosa, los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Clamp nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sakura Card Captor esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Dedicado a G-adp, Sakura river Martinez, .**

**Capitulo 3**

_De: Lí_

_Para: Hikari_

_Fecha: 2 septiembre de 2011 06:35_

_Asunto: ¿Qué pasó?_

_Hola Hikari:_

_¿Qué te pasó ayer? Pensaba que querías quedar conmigo y conocernos pero me diste un buen plantón y eso no es muy normal para ti. ¿Ocurrió algo? Espero que no fuera así y solo fue tu indecisión; y no me vayas a decir que fuiste pero había demasiada gente porque a ti te hubiera encontrado estuvieras donde estuvieras, sabes que es cierto lo que digo._

_Tampoco me vale que digas que llegaste más tarde. Te esperé lo suficiente y dejé tu foto en el pub por si aparecías para que me llamaran de inmediato y eso no ocurrió así que ahórrate posibles mentiras, ya sabes que entre nosotros hicimos un pacto para no mentirnos nunca._

_¿Sabes lo que hice a cambio de ese plantón? Estuve charlando con una chica preciosa, muy diferente a ti físicamente pero en su carácter se te parece. A veces pensaba que hablaba contigo en lugar de con una desconocida._

_Tuvo un pequeño problema en el pub y la saqué de allí en la moto, ¿la recuerdas? Es la de la foto que te envié, ya sabes que cuando viajo me gusta llevármela para manejarme por la ciudad. Le di un paseo y se calmó, nos reímos bastante y seguimos charlando. Me dijo que todas en esta ciudad son iguales de carácter así que me siento honrado de encontrarme con personas tan directas._

_La llevé a su apartamento y... Bueno, fue inevitable dejarse llevar por la tentación y robarle un beso, aunque ella parecía predispuesta a más. El problema es que cuando la besaba pensaba en ti así que fue como un beso dado para ti en lugar de para ella. ¿Te convenzo lo suficiente para volver a quedar? Segunda oportunidad, ¿qué tal si me dices dónde trabajas y te recojo para comer juntos? Eso sí, pásame tu móvil para llamarte por si piensas darme un nuevo plantón._

_Esperaré tu respuesta._

_Lí._

-Engreído, arrogante, bastardo, prepotente, narcisista... – Masculló mordiendo el cojín que sus brazos abrazaban. Estaba delante del ordenador, sus piernas subidas en la silla, leyendo el mail de Lí que acababa de llegar.

Eran las siete de la mañana y había pensado en mandarle un mail antes de irse a trabajar pero al encender el ordenador la llegada del mail de él la desconcertó.

Cinco minutos después su sangre hervía pidiendo a gritos la cabeza de él.

¿Que la había besado pensando en Hikari? ¡Ella era Hikari! ¿¡Y cómo se atrevía a decirle eso!? Vale, él no sabía que ella, Sakura, era Hikari, pero no creía que a Hikari le gustara que le dijera eso... Bueno, si, puede que si le... nos gustara escuchar qué pensaba en ellas.

Se echó las manos a la cabeza y se despeinó por completo mientras gritaba.

-Sentir celos de mí misma... Esto es patético. - Murmuró.

Tocó con sus dedos los labios recordando el beso de anoche. Había sido tan cálido, tan erótico a la vez. Estaba enamorada de la personalidad de él y verlo a su lado, como en la foto, solo hizo que la atracción fuera mayor. Pero, ¿por qué él la había besado? Quizás como pago por llevarla a casa; un hombre de esa naturaleza sin duda sería un imán para las mujeres.

-El muy idiota podía haberse guardado eso para él mismo. ¿Cómo se atreve a decírmelo? Se va a enterar...

Bajó las piernas, tiró el cojín a un lado y empezó a teclear.

_De: Hikari_

_Para: Lí_

_Fecha: 2 septiembre de 2011 07:15_

_Asunto: RE:¿Qué pasó?_

_Hola Lí:_

_¡Vaya! Yo pensaba que estarías mal porque te había dado plantón pero veo que supiste encontrarme una sustituta bastante rápido. Me alegra tu diversión con ella, ya sabes lo que te digo, con el cuerpo que tienes sin duda has de atraer a montones de chicas y, bueno, ella resultó ser una más. Que yo recuerde nunca me has hablado demasiado de tus conquistas lo cual quiere decir que la de hoy debió ser especial, ¿quizás atravesó el muro a tu corazón?_

_Pero bueno, eso del beso pensando en mi... Si un hombre me lo hiciera desde luego no le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida. No sabes de lo que una mujer engañada es capaz de hacer y juegas con fuego. ¿Y si lo descubre la chica? Voy a quedarme sin compañero de mails en cualquier momento, mira bien lo que te digo._

_Sobre la cita, ya te dije que últimamente teníamos mucho trabajo y justo cuando me iba tuvimos un problema y hubo que quedarse para resolverlo. Como había que llamar a los clientes y soy yo las que los conoce más me hicieron quedarme haciendo horas extra y no pude avisarte porque, como no tenemos el móvil... Por cierto, que aquí te lo envío, para que no ocurra otra vez. Y de paso mi dirección ya que tanto quieres quedar conmigo (dos peticiones en el mismo mail es raro para el Lí que yo conozco)._

_Quedamos a las 2 en las oficinas. Si te pierdes no te molestes en venir, seguramente me habré ido con otro hombre que pase por allí y quizás lo bese pensando en ti. ¿Te parece bien?_

_Tuya,_

_Hikari._

_PD. Los datos que necesitas para llegar y mi móvil._

_Oficinas Cassidy Rent_

_Bulevard Plaza Edificio Pegasus_

_Móvil: 7280056328_

Sakura le dio al botón de enviar y en segundos le llegó la confirmación del envío.

Sonrió satisfecha asintiendo con la cabeza. ¿A ver ahora qué pensaba el muy tonto?

-_¿Y te has dado cuenta que acabas de citarle en tu trabajo donde va a preguntar por Hikari y le dirán que eres tú, idiota? _- Lanzó su conciencia.

Como un jarro de agua fría releyó el mail que acababa de mandar. ¡Había quedado con él en el trabajo! Estaba tan furiosa con él que no se había dado cuenta que escribía que quedaban en el trabajo.

-No, no, no... - Negó desesperada.

-_Si, si, si _– Retumbó su conciencia.

Abrió otra ventana para escribir un nuevo mensaje e intentar cancelarlo todo cuando el aviso del nuevo mail llegó. Temblorosa, clicó para ver el contenido.

_De: Lí_

_Para: Hikari_

_Fecha: 2 septiembre de 2011 07:19_

_Asunto: RE:RE:¿Qué pasó?_

_Allí estaré._

_Lí_

-¡No! - Chilló golpeándose la frente con la mesa del escritorio.

**Continuara..**

**N/a: la cosa se puso fea seguirá mintiendo Sakura a Lí o le dira verdad?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caza a la Mentirosa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y el nombre de la novela es Caza a la mentirosa, los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Clamp nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sakura Card Captor esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Dedicado a G-adp, Sakura river Martinez, .**

**Capitulo 4**

Las manos delante de su cara le tapaban la visión mientras se arrepentía de nuevo por ser una idiota que no medía las consecuencias de sus impulsos.

Estaba furiosa por Lí por haberla provocado de ese modo y enfadada consigo misma por responderle de esa forma. ¡Y encima le había dado la dirección de su trabajo!

Después de llegar al trabajo y, literalmente, acosar a su compañera para que la dejara en la recepción ese día trabajando, había conseguido salvar un poco su honor ya que sería ella quien se lo dijera primero, que ella era Hikari. Claro, que también su amiga había accedido después de palidecer al ver su "acoso y derribo". Habría de inventarse algo para ganarse su confianza pues estaba segura de que ella saldría corriendo si volvía a verla.

Abrió un poco los dedos de las manos para fijarse en el reloj y gimió dolorosamente. Cuatro minutos y caerían sobre ella los ángeles vengadores por haber mentido, no ya una sino dos veces. O puede que tres, cuando le dijo su nombre. Pero técnicamente él preguntó por su nombre, no por su apellido, ni por su seudónimo, dicho lo cual no se podía considerar mentira, ¿verdad?

-_Aférrate a un clavo ardiente... _- Replicó su conciencia.

-Tú calla. - Silenció ésta.

Tomó una respiración profunda y apartó las manos de la cara para prepararse.

Ella no era de las que huía (era de las que esquivaba los problemas pero huir no). Tarde o temprano se enfrentaba a ellos, el problema es que en este caso estaba llegando más el tarde que el temprano.

Pero era la hora. En cuanto lo viera aparecer por la puerta y la saludara ella le diría la verdad. Estaba decidida a hacerlo, no podía seguir faltando a su palabra. Además, él se la había recordado en su último mail.

Cogió su teléfono auricular para ponérselo pero, con las manos temblando, éste cayó al suelo así que tuvo que agacharse a por él. En el momento en que se levantó una sombra tapaba su visión de la puerta, una sombra con una jersey Castaño de cuello vuelto. Siguió levantando la mirada hasta quedar a la par con los ojos de... Su cuerpo dio un repullo y trató de levantarse de la silla pero sus piernas no estaban dispuestas a tanto y acabó dando con su trasero en el suelo.

-¡Hey! ¿Te has hecho daño? - Preguntó Lí dando la vuelta al escritorio para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Solo en mi orgullo... - Masculló ella enrojeciendo por momentos. Lí reprimió la risa que amenazaba con salir, más duramente cuando ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

-Si, parece que el mundo es un pañuelo... - Contempló su mano aún aferrada a la de él, sus dedos acariciándole en un toque que rallaba lo erótico. También él bajó la mirada observando. Retiró la mano antes de hacer otra cosa. - ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?

-Ah, busco a mi amiga. Al parecer es compañera tuya de trabajo.

-De veras? - Inquirió con demasiada entonación.

-Si, se llama Hikari. Bueno, así es como me ha dicho que la conocen sus amigos. ¿la conoces?

-¿A Hikari? - _Para no conocerla_... Se dijo a sí misma. - Si, claro. Ella... -_Adelante, Sakura, tú puedes... _- Ella... ha subido un momento arriba. – El rugido de su conciencia no la alentó demasiado sobre estar haciendo bien las cosas.

-Subido?

-Si... Estaba haciéndome compañía mientras esperaba a su amigo; qué coincidencia que fueras tú, ¿verdad?

-Si... Mucha. - Contestó algo más serio. - ¿Tardará mucho? Tengo una reserva en el Mistrou.

-¿¡En el Mistrou!? - Alzó la voz tanto que algunos clientes la miraron alarmados. - En ese sitio no se consiguen reservas más que de seis en seis meses. - Murmuró bajando la voz.

-Tengo contactos y me hicieron un hueco, pero deberíamos salir ya.

¡Ay, por Dios! Tenía que decírselo, no podía seguir con ello. Él se estaba tomando tantas molestias con ella y a cambio... Lo miró de arriba a abajo. Su jersey Castaño conjuntaba perfectamente con los pantalones también Castaños que llevaba, esta vez de tela, pero como si estuvieran hechos a medida, se ceñían a él en todas partes donde miraba (y salvo el trasero, miraba a todas partes). Parecía un ángel oscuro vestido entero de Castaño cuyo único color eran sus ojos ámbar.

-Lí, yo...

-¡Sakura menos mal que te pillo a tiempo! - Gritó una voz detrás de ella.

¿¡Por qué!? ¡Iba a confesarlo! De verdad, iba a decirlo, ¿no era suficiente tener que armarse de valor que ahora la interrumpían antes de soltarlo?

Se volvió demasiado tensa hacia la persona que le había hablado con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios y una mirada que decía claramente dónde podías irte. Tomoyo, su compañera, estaba allí sosteniendo varios papeles en una mano y sus gafas en la otra. Esta vez llevaba un traje de falda y chaqueta bastante mono si no fuera porque le quedaba estrecho y no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Si, Tomoyo? - Apretaba los dientes en un intento de no gritar. No iba a gritar en mitad de su trabajo con ese hombre a su lado.

-Vaya, ¿he interrumpido algo? ¿Es un cliente? No se preocupe, yo misma le atenderé en un momento, ella ya se va, ¿verdad? - Recitó tan rápido que no sabía si Lí habría entendido la mitad de las palabras. Y ahora que reflexionaba, si la estaba echando ahora, ¿para qué la quería antes?

Oh, la irritación volvía de nuevo.

-¿Querías algo de mí antes de irme? - Preguntó con toda la cortesía que tenía, no mucha, para ser sinceros.

-Oh, sí, verás este listado de llamadas no puede estar bien porque hay números desconocidos y en las fichas de los clientes los números no coinciden con...

-Tomoyo... ¿Y tú te acuerdas que te dije ese problema hace dos semanas en la última reunión y que ninguno me hizo el menor caso? Avisé que había llamadas a números desconocidos y que los clientes llamaban también con números desconocidos. Ahora lo que habrá que mirar será todas las fichas y comprobar con los clientes usando otras vías como el correo ordinario o el correo electrónico. - Tomoyo enrojeció ante la información que estaba dándole su compañera.

-Yo... No lo sabía. ¿Seguro que lo dijiste en la reunión?

-¿Quieres que te pase la copia de la grabación de la reunión? – Atacó cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No, te creo. Claro, si tú ya avisaste no es culpa tuya sino nuestra y tendremos que ocuparnos nosotros.

-Aja... - La mirada de Tomoyo fue hacia el hombre detrás de ella y sonrió con malicia.

-Ya puedes irte Sakura, tu turno ha terminado, nos veremos mañana. En cuanto a usted, puede acompañarme y me haré cargo de lo que necesite, si lo desea...

-Lo siento mucho, señorita. - Se disculpó arrastrando el brazo por el costado hasta el vientre de Sakura ante el asombro de ésta. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de él se cerraba en torno al suyo, su barbilla ahora apoyada sobre su hombro. - Creo que se confundió conmigo. No estoy aquí para pedir nada, sino para recoger a alguien.

Calor, ¿hacía calor o es que había saltado la calefacción? No, espera, tenía al tío más impresionante del mundo a su espalda, todo su cuerpo clavándose contra el suyo incluida cierta parte semidura que esperaba fuera la cartera, o las llaves, cualquier cosa menos lo que su mente clamaba por darle nombre.

Rígida y muerta de miedo para moverse, miró a Tomoyo. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como Sakura pero al menos ésta lo disimulaba mucho mejor. Tosió para recuperarse de la impresión y sonrió con falsedad.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que tuviera novio. Desde que está trabajando aquí jamás ha hablado de hombres así que pensaba que era...

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta ante lo que estaba insinuando su compañera.

¿Cómo se atrevía delante de otros a cuestionar su condición sexual? Iba a responderle cuando el apretón de Lí la detuvo.

-Créame, Sakura es una mujer selectiva que sabe lo que quiere en un hombre. Si no ha hablado de otros hombres quizás es porque no merecía la pena gastar saliva en ellos. En cambio conmigo creo que no tendrá ninguna queja al respecto y, si no quiere hablar de mí en el trabajo y prefiere mantener separadas su vida laboral y personal, por mí está bien.

Sakura lo miraba de reojo sin poder dar crédito a lo que hablaba. ¿Cómo podía decir eso de ella si no se conocían? Es más, ¿por qué la defendía? Había usado un tono de voz afilado que, con su acento, más parecía el de un guerrero defendiendo aquello que era suyo, que otra cosa.

-_Pero no eres suya, Sakura, tú solo eres una mentirosa que ha de decirle la verdad de tus mentiras. _- Susurró su conciencia.

Era cierto, no podía seguir con eso. En cuanto estuvieran a solas de nuevo se lo diría.

-Tiene razón, lo siento mucho. Sakura nos vemos mañana.

-Si, Tomoyo.

Los dos la vieron marcharse algo más apurada que antes, quizás deseosa de desaparecerse después de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Lí no se apartó de ella como había supuesto que haría sino que lo sintió mover la cabeza hacia su pelo y aspirar el olor. Un calor abrasador atravesó su cuerpo mientras el dolor se asentaba en su sexo.

-Hum... Vainilla. Mi favorito... - Susurró a su oído.

-Lí...

-Perdona. - Se disculpó soltándola y alejándose de ella. - Es que no quería que se metiera contigo y... Bueno, quizás me pasé un poco.

-No, no te preocupes. Gracias.

Miró su reloj y blasfemó en un idioma que no entendía. Sacó su móvil junto con un papel y empezó a teclear.

-¿Qué haces? - Preguntó curiosa.

-Si no nos vamos ahora perderemos la reserva así que estoy llamando a Hikari.

-Ah...

A Hikari, a su cita. Claro, era lo más lógico. El problema es que ella ya estaba allí, la tenía delante. ¡Sorpresa!

-Espero que me coja el teléfono al menos. - Masculló él.

-Seguro que... - Un momento, el móvil... ¿Lo tenía en silencio?

-_No, idiota, tú nunca lo pones en silencio así que si Lí marca tu número, ¿no adivinas a qué idiota le va a sonar el móvil en el mismo momento y parará cuando él cuelgue? _- Dijo su conciencia, últimamente bastante irritada.

Pasar del calor al frío en un segundo es una experiencia horrible. Y eso fue lo que experimentó ella mientras miraba hacia el escritorio, en él su bolso y, dentro de su bolso, el móvil como si se riera de ella. Encima tenía una música que no quería que él oyera. No podía permitir que oyera _"I'm too sexy" _de Right

Said Fred sonar en su móvil. ¡Sería un suicidio! Ella le había dicho que esa canción le recordaba a él por su fotografía y él le pidió ponerla en su móvil para así recordarlo durante el día (él también tenía una canción para ella pero no conseguía sacarle esa información). Y la muy tonta lo había hecho.

-¿Querías decirme algo antes? - Preguntó mirándola mientras su dedo se acercaba peligrosamente al botón de llamada.

-Sí, yo quería decirte que...

-Ya está sonando.

¡Mierda! Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera. Su móvil empezaba sonando muy flojo con la vibración pero treinta segundos después parecía como si llevara una banda de música tocando a todo volumen en su bolso.

-¿Sí? - Insistió él vistiendo esa sonrisa explosiva.

-¡Baño! ¡Necesito ir al baño! ¡Perdona! - Gritó desesperada.

Se lanzó hacia su escritorio cogiendo el bolso – varias veces porque cada vez que lo hacía se le escurría de las manos – y corrió por el pasillo mientras podía escuchar al buscar en el bolso el móvil las frases de la canción.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: nos vemos girls. Rews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caza a la Mentirosa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y el nombre de la novela es Caza a la mentirosa, los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Clamp nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sakura Card Captor esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Dedicado a G-adp, Sakura river Martinez, .**

**Capitulo 5**

Sakura cerró de golpe la puerta del baño y pulsó el botón de descolgar. No iba a colgarle también aparte de no aparecerse... Bueno, de no aparecer delante de él como Hikari.

-¿Sí?

-¿Hikari? ¿Eres tú?

-Si...

-_Monosílabos, idiota, sigue usando monosílabos hasta que te recuperes. _- Tronó su conciencia.

-¿Estás bien? Parece como si te faltara el aliento. - No lo sabía bien. Después de correr como una posesa lo más lejos de él para que no oyera el móvil...

-_No podías usar el botón para silenciar el sonido... _- Masculló su conciencia dejándola boquiabierta. ¡No se acordaba del puñetero botón para quitar el sonido!

-¿Hikari?

-¡Bien! Quiero decir, ¿quién eres?

-Lí.

-Oh... - Genial, nada como hacerse la sorprendida. - Hola.

-¿Hola? Estoy esperándote abajo, tu amiga Sakura me dijo que habías subido un momento. ¿Te queda mucho?

-Verás...

-¿No me digas que vas a darme otro plantón?

-_Eso, díselo_. - Replicó su conciencia.

-Es que...

-Empiezo a pensar que no quieres conocerme. He cogido estos días por ti, Hikari.-Cortó él. - ¿Qué es lo que temes? ¿Qué te secuestre?

-¡Por supuesto que no Lí! Sé que no eres así.

-¿Entonces? ¿Tan feo te parezco por la foto?

-¡No!

-Estupendo. ¿Bajas pronto? He reservado en un restaurante y necesitamos irnos ya para que no den la reserva.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Claro que quería bajar. Pero ella no era la de la foto. Y él se enfadaría por mentirle. Se acabaría todo, y ahora que lo conocía la atracción era mayor. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a un tío con el que se había enamorado a través de los correos electrónicos y después confirmado al tenerlo a su lado?

-No puedo... - Resignada, su voz sonó apagada y dolorosa.

-¿Por qué no puedes?

-Tienen... Tienen un problema con los clientes y, si no se resuelve pronto, el departamento de contabilidad no podrá hacer frente a los pagos.

-¿Y qué tienes tú que ver?

-Yo... Yo pertenezco al departamento de atención al cliente; soy quien más los conozco y la que puede hacer el trabajo más rápido. Por eso me han pedido quedarme.

-¿Y has aceptado? - Preguntó algo molesto.

-Si.

-Genial. Entonces no te molesto más. Buenas tardes, Hikari.

El pitido seguido por el silencio de la llamada la dejó paralizada. Se había enfadado; su tono de voz había cambiado aunque seguía siendo cortés con ella. No podía respirar, el sentimiento doloroso de haberle hecho daño tenía su corazón en un puño.

-_Dile la verdad, idiota. - _Exclamó su conciencia. - _¡Ahora!_

Salió corriendo de nuevo para alcanzarle antes de que saliera del edificio. Quizás si se lo explicaba todo pudiera perdonarla y seguir con esa amistad... O quizás...

-_No pienses, actúa._

Giró la esquina y vio a Lí caminando hacia la puerta. Parecía derrotado y... ¿Triste?

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta y ella no llegaría a tiempo.

-¡Lí! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Espera! - No le importaba que las personas que allí había la censurasen por esos gritos, no podía permitir que se fuera de esa manera. Él no tenía la culpa de su mentira así que no debía sentirse mal.

Él se dio la vuelta hacia ella mirándola entre sorprendido y feliz por su presencia. Soltó la manivela de la puerta y esperó a que ella llegara. Sakura sintió latir de nuevo su corazón tras pararse al verlo marcharse. Ahora la esperaba, aunque fuera a ella.

Querría ver a Hikari, pero ya no habría más mentiras.

Llegó hasta él tratando de parar antes de embestirlo pero no parecía que sus tacones quisieran hacerle mucho caso y, al forzarlo para detenerse, las suelas resbalaron y se vio de repente mirando al techo. Sin embargo, no había dolor en su cuerpo. Miró hacia un lado y se topó con el pecho de Lí. Uno de sus brazos la rodeaba y en su espalda y nuca dos llamas candentes, sus manos, la quemaban por dentro. La había cogido a tiempo antes de que golpeara el suelo, en una posición como terminaban algunos bailes, ella inclinada mientras él la sujetaba por completo.

-Princesa, parece que tienes accidentes a menudo. - Comentó divertido. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y a la mente de Sakura le dio por recordar el beso de hacía unas horas.

Lí la incorporó y se cercioró que podía mantenerse sola a pesar del sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Por qué venías corriendo? ¿Querías algo?

-¿Dón... Dónde vas?

-Hikari volvió a darme plantón así que me iba ya. No tiene sentido esperarla. -Contestó pasándose una mano por el pelo. La miró a medio camino y sonrió. -¿Tú has terminado aquí?

-Si... Verás yo... - Lí la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella abriendo la puerta para salir del edificio. Parecía más ligero ahora, como si hubiera encontrado algo que le llamara la atención. -¿Qué haces?

-¿Te apetece venir conmigo a comer? Antes te vi muy emocionada cuando mencioné el restaurante y a mí me aburre comer solo. ¿O tienes otros planes?

¿¡Ir a comer con él!? ¿En serio? ¡Quería pasar más tiempo con él! Por supuesto, pero...

Eso sería seguir engañándolo, o al menos no contándole toda la verdad. ¿Qué pensaría si después lo descubriera?

-Por favor, dime que no tienes otros planes. - Suplicó él volviéndose hacia ella y parándose en ese momento.

-No, no tengo. - Lí se inclinó sobre ella depositando un beso en su boca.

Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos como si hubiera un nexo de unión no solo en los labios sino también en sus propios ojos.

-Perfecto. Entonces hónrame con tu presencia, princesa.

-Pero... Yo... No creo que con esta ropa... - Lí miró la falda azul oscura y la chaqueta del mismo color. La camisa blanca sobre salía allí donde la chaqueta no la cubría. Un traje de oficina, sin duda.

-Hagamos una cosa. Voy a intentar que mantengan la reserva y después tú y yo vamos a comprarte algo de ropa, ¿te parece?

-¿¡Tú y yo comprando ropa!? Oye, ¿y si lo dejamos? Podemos ir a otro sitio, quizás... - Lí negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a llevarte al restaurante, y después quiero pasar la tarde contigo. Hagamos algo divertido.

-¿Y tú trabajo? ¿No estabas aquí también por trabajo?

-Me ocupé de las transacciones que tenía que hacer esta mañana. Hasta la noche estoy libre y no conozco la ciudad. ¿Querrías hacerme de guía, princesa? – Pidió con una sonrisa torcida y un guiño que aumentaba la sensualidad del hombre a la par que dejaba clara su virilidad. Varias mujeres que pasaban por allí se pararon con exhalaciones en sus bocas como si hubieran visto a un demonio y éste les prometiera el cielo a cambio de sus almas.

-Sí, quiero. - Contestó sin apartar la mirada de él. Lí inclinado sobre ella, Sakura con el cuello levantando hacia él.

-_Idiota, que no te estás casando. Eso sonó demasiado raro. _- Replicó consiguiendo que el color volviera a sus mejillas por duplicado y se apartara de él para recuperarse.

-Quiero decir, me encantaría ser tu guía pero...

-¡Oh, vamos! Hikari ya me ha dado plantón, no me lo des tú también.

-Ella ha tenido un motivo importante. - Soltó antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía. Su conciencia empezó a llorar y patalear por la incompetencia de su dueña.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan importante como para cancelar su cita con la persona con quien lleva un año escribiéndose todos los días? Sabe que mañana es mi último día aquí y no parece importarle.

-¡Pero le importa! - Exclamó ella asombrando a Lí. - Cuando volvía me la crucé y... iba apurada pero me dijo... Me dijo que te dijera algo. Si... Ella dijo... "lo siento Lí, quería esto tanto como tú pero mi trabajo me da de comer, tú no." Sí, eso me dijo.

Lí se echó a reír dándose la vuelta para que no lo viera. Un par de lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos y procedió rápido a secárselas.

-¿Mi trabajo me da de comer, tú no? - Repitió con el mismo tono de voz que ella había empleado. Sakura bajó la mirada al suelo apurada por la situación. Hasta su conciencia se reía de su estupidez.

-Si, es que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, a lo mejor no pensaba lo que decía. -Se defendió. Lí acarició su mano antes de entrelazar los dedos en ella y esperó que ella lo mirara.

-¿Nos vamos? - Asintió.

Había sido una velada estupenda. Tras llamar por teléfono al restaurante para confirmar la reserva y avisar de su llegada algo más tardía Lí le había pedido ir a alguna tienda de ropa que estuviera abierta. Ella le había hablado de tiendas normales pero afortunadamente el taxista era conversador y tras escuchar la conversación le sugirió una tienda de ropa más adecuada a ojos de Lí, no a los de Sakura pues la tienda era demasiado cara.

Al ser una lucha de dos contra una no pudo hacer nada y, al llegar, la dueña empezaba a cerrar. Sin embargo, ver a Lí saliendo del taxi y caminando hacia ella como si fuera un príncipe dejaría a cualquiera postrado a sus pies y, en este caso, no fue para menos. La dueña de la tienda les hizo pasar a los dos y fue muy solícita ofreciendo asesoramiento y ayuda, dos de las cosas que no necesitaron pues Lí revisó los stands y le puso en sus brazos un conjunto de vestido y chaqueta. Una vez dentro de los probadores Sakura comprobó, no solo el hecho de quedarle como un guante, sino también que hubiera sido la elección de ella.

Salieron de la tienda unos treinta minutos después y entraron en el taxi de antes para ir al restaurante. Aún se encontraba extraña a su lado, más en ese momento que llevaba una ropa comprada por él pues no había querido dejarla pagar.

La comida transcurrió llena de risas y conversación amena. Era como si se compenetraran el uno al otro, como siempre había supuesto que ocurriría. Había veces en los correos donde, leyendo una frase, sabía cómo la terminaría sin necesidad de seguir las palabras.

Finalmente le había hecho de guía turística mostrándole los encantos que la ciudad encerraba. Pero no esperaba la reacción de él al ver el parque de atracciones. La había empujado literalmente hacia él y montado en todas las atracciones. Habían probado suerte en los puestos para conseguir algún regalo aunque ninguno de los dos salió vencedor, salvo por las risas que los acompañaban y la camaradería de su amistad.

-Se está haciendo tarde. - Dijo Sakura viendo cómo el sol empezaba a caer.

-Si, es verdad. - Lí miró hacia la noria. - ¿Un último viaje? - Señaló hacia ella para que siguiera su mirada.

-Dura cuarenta y cinco minutos el viaje. Pero merece la pena por las vistas.

-¿Has subido alguna vez? - Ella negó.

-No había venido al parque nunca. Venir sola me parecía aburrido.

-Entonces vamos. Despidamos el día por todo lo alto. Literalmente. - Propuso él cogiéndola de la mano, un gesto ya tan natural para ellos, y yendo hacia el inicio de la atracción.

Al ser última hora de la tarde no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para su turno y la noria pronto comenzó su ascenso. Sakura se fijaba en cómo se iban elevando y dejando ver la ciudad desde una vista nueva para ella.

-¿Te gusta la vista? - Preguntó volviéndose hacia él. Ella sentía las mejillas sonrojadas por estar corriendo de un lado a otro y no haber parado de reír a su lado. Su pelo seguramente estaría despeinado pero, la mirada de él, no precisamente a las vistas de la ciudad, sino a ella, le secó la boca.

-Mucho. Me gusta mucho la vista. - Contestó de una forma tan directa que apretó las piernas en un intento por calmar esa parte dolorida y palpitante.

Iban sentados uno frente al otro, al menos hasta que él se levantó y arrodilló delante de ella, las manos sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué... Qué haces? - Logró preguntar poniéndose tensa.

-Admirar las vistas más de cerca. - Contestó subiendo las manos por sus muslos, las caderas, la cintura. Se levantó lo suficiente para atrapar los labios de ella con los dientes, darle pequeños tirones y chuparlos hasta que el gemido de ella le ofreció la apertura perfecta para introducir su lengua con un solo movimiento, como si la hubiera penetrado en otro sitio.

Sakura se perdió en ese beso, no podía pensar en nada más y menos en oponer resistencia cuando las manos de él volvieron a las rodillas y las separaron para meter su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Lí le hacía el amor a su boca como si se lo hiciera con otra parte de él mientras le llevaba la mano hacia la protuberancia de sus pantalones tan constreñida que le dolió a ella. Empezó a masajearle por encima de los pantalones, consciente de su calor y de cómo éste se alargaba y endurecía bajo su roce. Quería tenerlo en su mano, sentir el tacto de ese lugar tan íntimo. Sollozó tirándole de los pantalones para llamarle la atención.

Se apartó de los labios dejándola en ese momento desatendida a pesar de los quejidos de su boca. Se echó hacia delante para besarlo ella pero la mano de Lí la retuvo.

-No pararé, Sakura. Aunque me lo pidas después, no pararé una vez me hayas dado permiso ahora. Te deseo, princesa. No puedo contenerme ante ti.

-¿Por qué te detuviste ayer? - Le preguntó ella, su voz ronca por la lascivia, los ojos prendados de los suyos, ambos oscurecidos por el deseo aún insatisfecho.

-Porque quería ser un buen hombre. Pero hoy no voy a serlo. Me tientas con esa ropa, me tientas con tu forma de ser y me estás tentando con ese cuerpo que tienes. - Sakura se arqueó sin poder evitarlo ante el estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Las palabras había calado tan en el fondo que esperaba fuera para ella y no para quien pensaba sería Hikari.

-¿Y qué hay de Hikari?

-Hikari no es mi novia. Vine aquí a conocerla pero si ella es tan cobarde para no presentarse dos veces, entonces...

-¡Oye!

-Lo siento, olvidaba que es tu amiga. - Si, una amiga que vivía en su mismo cuerpo. - Dime que lo deseas, Sakura. Hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Un nudo en la garganta le impidió tragar. Dios, ¡Lí quería hacerlo con ella!

Después de conocerlo íntimamente, hasta sus pensamientos más oscuros cuando el trabajo no le iba bien y se abría a ella como si fuera un punto de apoyo para él, la culminación de esa relación, llegar a unir a ese nivel sus cuerpos, sus almas...

-_Pero él no sabe que eres Hikari, idiota. _- Susurró su conciencia.

-Lí, no...

-Por favor... Te necesito. - Su mirada en agonía desgarraban el corazón de Sakura.

- Tú también lo necesitas, lo siento... Lo huelo.

La empujó para que su espalda descansara en el asiento y agachó su cabeza hacia su sexo cubierto aún por sus bragas ya húmedas por la excitación que ese hombre le provocaba. Sintió su lengua caliente y mojada pasar por encima de sus bragas, un rugido nacer de su cuerpo y ser expulsado como si fuera un león reclamando a su hembra. Volvió a lamerla arqueando ella su espalda, sujetándose al asiento mientras intentaba cerrar las piernas para aliviar el dolor en su canal. Las manos de él sujetaron sus muslos exponiéndola más a él, sus dientes agarrando la tela de las bragas y desplazándola para dejar esa zona descubierta. Enterró su cara en ella mientras Sakura jadeaba por ello.

-Hmm... Huele a almendras. - Ronroneó acariciando los labios de su feminidad con los suyos.

-Lí... - Gimió ella. - Por favor...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres princesa? - Alentó él.

-Yo... Estamos en la noria...

-Dijiste que el viaje sería de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Aún nos quedan treinta. -

Informó.

-Nos verán...

-Yo te cubriré. Nadie te verá. Te protegeré con mi cuerpo. - Sakura lo miró a los ojos mientras éste jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre su sexo provocándole pequeñas descargas cada vez que le rozaba ese nudo tenso que era su clítoris.

Tenía la boca entreabierta desde la que tomaba el aire que, en esos momentos, parecía estar faltándole a su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo sonrojado y el calor eran síntomas de la lujuria que tenía dentro, de aquello a calmar solo por el roce de un hombre, por él. Quería besarlo y, como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos, Lí se levantó hacia ella cubriéndola con todo su cuerpo, estancándola ente el asiento y él, su miembro descansando sobre su vientre. La beso de la forma en que ella lo necesitaba, salvaje, profundo y caliente. Se derritió ante su beso, ante el roce de sus manos sobre sus pezones, sus dedos pellizcando y acariciando por partes iguales.

Sakura separó sus labios de él en busca de aire ofreciéndole a cambio su cuello que fue prolíficamente atendido. Una vez recuperada, ella lamió la parte inferior del lóbulo de la oreja de él antes de morderlo. Lí gruñó y la mordió en el cuello, ambos cuerpos moviéndose para dar más placer.

En un momento dado, el miembro de él si situó a la entrada del canal de Sakura empapándose de sus flujos y ésta jadeó por la presencia.

-Lo siento, princesa. - Se disculpó alejándose un poco. Ser consciente de esa separación hizo que sus brazos se aferraran al cuello de él dejándolo atónito.

-Por favor, no te alejes.

-Princesa, si no me alejo de ti acabaré enterrándome. - Le avisó. Ella se acercó a su oreja.

-Hazlo. - Susurró tan quedo que no supo si la había escuchado bien. – Lí hazme sentirte, por favor... - Repitió ella en una súplica.

Lí metió la mano en sus pantalones sacando un condón para enfundarlo en su miembro y empujó de nuevo su lanza hacia la que sería la vaina contenedora. Observó a Sakura arquearse y suspirar con una sonrisa en sus labios. Fue en busca de esos labios y embistió con su lengua en su boca como con su miembro en su sexo, dos partes de su cuerpo enterradas de igual forma en el cuerpo de ella. Se bebió los gritos y gemidos de ella para impedir que nadie los oyera pues los consideraba solo suyos, de su propiedad.

Cuando no pudo estar más en su boca por miedo a dejarla sin respiración, se separó tensando sus manos en el asiento sujetando su cuerpo para no aplastarla con él. Empezó a moverse despacio para compensar la forma como la había tomado. Las manos de ella viajaron entonces a su camisa y empezaron a desabrocharla.

-¿Qué haces, princesa? - Siseó incapaz de detenerse en embestirla.

-Quiero tocarte... Necesito hacerlo.

-No podemos desnudarnos aquí. No hay tanto tiempo.

-No quiero desnudarte. - Replicó entonces. - Quiero sentirte. - Una vez dicho las manos de ella entraron por debajo de la camisa acariciándole todo su pecho, jugueteando con su vello. No fue capaz de resistir el estremecimiento al notar su piel contra la de él y se arqueó ante ella, su cabeza hacia atrás, sus caderas hacia delante entrando más profundo y sacando un grito de ella a la par que también ella se arqueaba hacia él, su canal comprimiéndolo con más fuerza.

-Sakura... No aguantaré mucho más si haces eso. - La avisó. Ella tiró de la camisa hacia ella y le plantó un beso en el corazón, justo antes de moverse unos centímetros y lamer su pezón. Lí gruñó sintiendo perder la resistencia, controlándose a duras penas para aguantar más tiempo.

Una de sus manos llegó hasta el clítoris de ella y empezó a masajearlo mientras ella seguía lamiéndole el pecho, esta vez con pausas para recuperarse. Todo su cuerpo temblaba ante el roce de él. Hasta el momento en que ella se alejó de él, sus manos como ganchos en sus antebrazos.

-¡Lí! - Gritó presagiando su orgasmo.

-No lo reprimas, princesa. - Le susurró aumentando las embestidas, las dos manos de nuevo en el asiento para sujetarse y poder empujar con fuerza. Sintió la contracción de su canal antes incluso de que ella gritara con fuerza, los labios de él encima de los suyos para acallarla. Su humedad lo mojó tan intensa y caliente que, a pesar de seguir embistiendo, su orgasmo estallaba cada vez que chocaba el calor de uno con otro, ambos dejando constancia palpable de su pasión. Fue el turno de Sakura para tragarse el grito de él al llegar a su orgasmo.

Cuando los espasmos en el cuerpo de ella remitieron Lí salió con suavidad de ella para hacerle el menor daño. Se quitó el condón y anudó dejándolo a un lado de la cabina para revisar en el bolso en busca de unos pañuelos. Quería limpiarla antes de bajarse de la noria y no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Sakura no había dicho nada, no sabía si por el cansancio que siempre llega tras el sexo o por otro motivo. La miraba de reojo mientras la limpiaba con cuidado para calmar la zona más sensible pero aún no había abierto los ojos. Colocó bien sus bragas y deslizó el vestido para taparle las piernas.

-¿Sakura? - Llamó desesperado por la reacción. - ¿Te he hecho daño? - Ella negó y ese movimiento hizo que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Los ojos de Lí se dilataron y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acunar su cara. - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Las puertas de la cabina se abrieron asustando a los dos y Sakura se levantó, cogió su bolso y salió corriendo a pesar de los gritos de Lí porque se detuviera.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Caza a la Mentirosa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y el nombre de la novela es Caza a la mentirosa, los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Clamp nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sakura Card Captor esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Dedicado a G-adp, Sakura river Martinez, .**

**Capitulo 6**

_De: Hikari_

_Para: Lí_

_Asunto: Perdóname_

_Hola Lí:_

_Lo siento. De veras. No tenía pensando que estoy pudiera llegar a ocurrir. No quería mentirte cuando te envié la fotografía pero... lo hice._

_Esa de la foto no soy yo. Ni siquiera se me parece un poco, quizás en tener un bikini rojo, nada más. Por eso no he querido verte. Pero no es tampoco toda la verdad. En realidad si nos hemos visto, hemos estado juntos y... hemos hecho el amor juntos._

_¿Sabes ya quién soy o has estado con demasiadas en la cama estos días? Bueno, en realidad nosotros no lo hicimos en la cama sino en una noria._

_No pretendía engañarte. Quería decírtelo desde el principio, no fue mi intención acabar como lo hicimos pero... No, no tiene excusa._

_Te pido perdón por lo que hice, se que ahora me odiarás y no querrás saber nada de mí. Lo entiendo. Me has hecho la mujer más feliz con tus mensajes, abriéndote a mí como ningún hombre lo ha hecho nunca. No te quepa duda que yo hice lo mismo. Solo te mentí esa vez en la foto, nunca antes te he mentido._

_Perdóname._

_Hikari (Sakura)._

Sakura dejó de escribir el mensaje con lágrimas en los ojos y movió el ratón hacia los botones. Enviar o borrar, aún no se decidía por uno de los dos. El sexo con él había sido maravilloso, se destilaba amor por su parte y ella también lo amaba. Pero no podía engañarse, una relación cimentada en el engaño no iba a ninguna parte; en cuanto supiera la verdad la despreciaría, y aunque no lo hiciera, ella se depreciaba por los dos.

Todavía sentía en su cuerpo el tacto de él, su peso sobre ella, sus besos. No podía cerrar los ojos sin dejar de verlo, sentir cuando llegó a su orgasmo consumiéndola con él.

Se abrazó a sí misma subiendo las piernas a la silla, la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Todo se había escapado de sus manos y una mentira conducido a la situación en que estaba.

Cogió el ratón y pulsó un botón. Dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo y volvió a llorar como llevaba haciéndolo las últimas horas desde su vuelta apresurada del parque de atracciones.

Cinco minutos después el aviso de un mensaje entrante le hacía alzar la vista.

_De: Lí_

_Para: Hikari_

_Fecha: 3 de septiembre 2011, 02.30_

_Asunto: Última oportunidad_

_Hola Hikari:_

_Ya sabes que me marcho el domingo así que es nuestra última oportunidad para conocernos._

_Esta vez elijo yo. Te espero a las 10 de la noche en el hotel donde me alojo. Por favor, no me decepciones y ven, me gustaría verte y hablar contigo._

_Por favor._

_Lí._

_Hotel Saint Angelus_

_Blackworthy Road s/n_

_Habitación 712_

Suspiró ante ese mail. No se merecía la verdad con un frío correo. Había hecho bien borrándolo. Le diría la verdad en persona, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-_Ya era hora. _- Murmuró su conciencia escondida en alguna parte de su mente.

-Si... Ya era hora. - Convino ella en voz alta.

Apagó el ordenador sin responderle y arrastró sus pies hasta la cama. No podría dormir pero al menos relajaría los músculos.

Sakura consultó su reloj cuando entró en el lujoso hotel donde Lí se alojaba. ¿Podía pagar una habitación en ese hotel de cinco estrellas? Al no haber necesitado nunca un hotel, no le sonaba por el nombre, pero la calle donde el hotel se erigía era una algo alejada de la ciudad, aunque no por ello una zona de menor status. Al contrario, había resultado estar en uno de los barrios más lujosos de la ciudad, y el hotel era uno de los principales atractivos. Menos mal que había consultado por internet antes de presentarse para elegir la ropa a llevar.

Un vestido negro ajustado de manga larga con pedrería plateada en el escote palabra de honor abierto por medio muslo en la parte derecha cubría su cuerpo. Encima del mismo un abrigo gris perlado la protegía del frío de la calle.

Caminó hasta la recepción para preguntar por Lí y saber si la esperaba cuando la risa de él la hizo volverse hasta el salón del hotel. Allí estaba él con un traje negro y camisa blanca, sin corbata, los botones del cuello desabrochados. Junto a él algunos otros hombres charlando animadamente.

Se quedó contemplándolo como si viera lo más hermoso del mundo y no pudiera apartar la mirada. Le había mentido. Ya no había excusas que valieran. Había hecho el amor con él basándose en una mentira.

Su determinación flaqueó al momento de verlo y los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Afortunadamente no se había maquillado. Negó con la cabeza y fue a recepción. Era una cobarde, si. Ya no podía hacer nada. Pidió un papel y boli y garabateó unas cuantas frases antes de pedir le fuera entregado al Señor Lí cuando subiera a su habitación y caminó hacia la entrada.

No podía enfrentarse a él, era imposible que lo último que recordara de él fuera su rostro enfadado con ella por haberle mentido durante tantos meses, tantas horas como habían pasado juntos. Quería recordarlo así, riendo. Podría fantasear cuanto quisiera con él, releer sus mensajes miles de veces y aprender del error cometido. Uno cuya consecuencia era perder el amor del hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón.

Le daría el tercer plantón, el último pues no volvería a responderle a sus correos, desaparecería de su vida para siempre atesorando solo el recuerdo.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, aprendida ya la lección cuando no quería ser importunada por el sonido. Descolgó sin mirar quién la llamaba y antes de poder pronunciar algo, la voz ya conocida por ella se escuchó.

-Date la vuelta... Hikari. - Sin poder creérselo, obedeció muy despacio moviendo la cabeza con lentitud hasta que sus ojos enfocaron a Lí unos metros delante de ella, teléfono en mano. - ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta?

**Continuara…**

**N/a: huy que pasaría 0_0¡ me dejo intrigada…**


	7. Chapter 7 Fin

**Caza a la Mentirosa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y el nombre de la novela es Caza a la mentirosa, los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Clamp nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sakura Card Captor esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Dedicado a G-adp, Sakura river Martinez, .**

**Capitulo 7**

No podía hablar, su voz se había perdido en algún punto del cuerpo y era incapaz de sacar de su boca algún sonido. Veía delante de ella a Lí mirándola directamente, sonriéndole de una forma que la reconfortaba pero sin entender nada.

Él caminó hacia ella pero Sakura retrocedió asustada. Se detuvo entonces frunciendo el ceño.

-Sakura, ¿me tienes miedo? - Preguntó a través del teléfono.

-¿Cómo...? - Logró articular mientras un sudor frío se ubicaba en el cuerpo. De repente el frío parecía haberse adueñado de todo ella y no podía sentir las terminaciones nerviosas, dormidas por una sensación letárgica.

-Sube conmigo a la habitación. Te lo explicaré arriba. - Ella negó con la cabeza-Sakura, por favor. No te vayas. - Le pidió dando otro paso hacia ella. Esta vez se quedó quieta mientras daba un segundo paso hasta ella, los ojos de él enfocados en los suyos como si la estuviera reteniendo solo con eso.

-¿Cuándo? - Se oyó el suspiró de él tanto en el teléfono como en la distancia que los separaban.

-Desde la foto.

-¿Me has dejado seguir mintiéndote desde el principio?

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras. - Replicó él oyéndose por los dos canales. Lí chasqueó la lengua y cerró su móvil metiéndolo en el bolsillo. Acortó la distancia hacia ella como si fuera un depredador y cerró su mano en la muñeca de ella tirando para que lo siguiera.

-¿¡Dónde me llevas!? - Gritó resistiéndose.

-Siento que en cualquier momento vas a salir corriendo, princesa, y no conozco las calles lo suficiente como para correr tras de ti. Además, si algo te pasase no me lo perdonaría en la vida.

-Eso no explica dónde me llevas. - Puntualizó ella tratando de no darle vueltas a lo que él acababa de decir. ¿Le importaba su seguridad? ¿Correría tras ella si escapara?

Lí pulsó el botón del ascensor y se abrieron las puertas. Empujó a Sakura dentro y le cortó la vía de escape encerrándola entre su cuerpo y el ascensor. Le dio a la planta donde estaba su habitación y las puertas se cerraron de inmediato al pulsar otro botón dejando al resto de personas fuera.-Déjame irme. Si sabías la verdad seguramente te has estado burlando de mí. Seguro... - Lí atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes y lo mordió lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella se quejara y las lágrimas llegaran a sus ojos. Sentía la sangre latir en esa zona, los ojos de él clavados en los suyos como si leyeran dentro de ella. Soltado el labio, la lengua de Lí relajó la carne con su humedad y los labios de él procedieron entonces a besarlo y succionarlo tenuemente.

-Jamás me he reído de ti. Solo esperaba el momento en que me dijeras la verdad. Creía que teníamos un pacto de no mentirnos.

-Así era... Pero lo hice.

-¿Por qué? - Una simple pregunta. Una para la cual tenía múltiples excusas y ninguna se veía ahora la adecuada. Sakura se quedó callada, los dos demasiado cerca el uno del otro para no ser conscientes de la intimidad que ese acercamiento conllevaba.

-Tu foto... Pensé que la habías sacado de internet. - Lí arqueó una ceja.

-¿La buscaste? - Afirmó con la cabeza.

-No la encontré. Me puse a pensar entonces que si tú eras así, yo...

-Tú me mandaste lo que pensabas que me gustaría de una mujer. - Terminó por ella.

-Si. Busqué por internet hasta dar con la foto adecuada y me cercioré que fuera difícil de encontrar. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

El timbre de la llegada al piso los sacó de su conversación. Lí la cogió entonces de la cintura instándola a avanzar mientras él metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba la tarjeta para abrir la puerta. La habitación era como un pequeño apartamento. Lo primero que se veía era una especie de salón con chimenea y un par de sillones junto a una mesa. Había algunos muebles, principalmente con algo de ocio como libros, juegos de esa, o un mueble bar. Dos puertas cerradas presagiaban el dormitorio y, seguramente, un baño. Los grandes ventanales, tapados por largas y tupidas cortinas, se evidenciaban que no verse.

-Siéntate por favor, te prepararé algo para subirte la tensión. - Dijo cuando entraron en la habitación.

Fue hasta el mueble bar y sirvió una copa con uno de los licores más fuertes. Se dio la vuelta contemplando a Sakura aún de pie al lado de la puerta.

-Por lo que más quieras, princesa, siéntate.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de la foto? - Repitió ella, sus labios temblando. También la voz le había salido asustada.

Lí suspiró y dejó la copa en la mesa mientras se acercaba a ella, la cogía del brazo, prácticamente le arrancaba el abrigo y la conducía hasta el sillón empujándola levemente para caer sobre él poniéndole la copa en sus manos.

-Bebe. - Instó. Sakura miró el contenido del vaso y lo acercó a sus labios. El olor del whisky entró en su canal olfativo y arrugó la nariz. No le gustaba demasiado esa bebida. - Bebe. - Ordenó con más energía cogiéndole el vaso y empujando para que el alcohol cayera en su garganta. Ella se fijó en sus ojos; parecían preocupados y no se apartaban de ella. Se obligó a tragar el líquido hasta que su propio cuerpo lo rechazó. Apartó la copa tosiendo y girando la cabeza para taparse con la mano. - ¿Has comido algo desde ayer? - Negó.

Fue hasta el teléfono y encargó comida que sería subida a su habitación en quince minutos. Después volvió con ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Sakura mírame. - Pidió. Ella lo miró el alcohol haciendo efecto en su piel. - Tengo que saberlo, ¿te hice algún daño ayer? - Abrió los ojos con amplitud y negó con energía. Había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. - Gracias. – Susurró agradecido. Las lágrimas de ella empezaron a caer.

-Lo siento... Lí lo siento. Quería decirte la verdad pero temía que, cuando me vieras tú...

-¿Que no te volviera a escribir? ¿Qué me enojara? - Propuso él.

-Si. ¿Cómo supiste lo de la foto? Cogí la foto de un sitio que sabía tú no visitabas; ni siquiera por los buscadores podías encontrarla. ¿Cómo? – La sonrisa de él asomó a sus ojos.

-Lo supe en el mismo momento en que me la enviaste. - Cuando Sakura no dijo nada más Lí continuó. - Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿es verdad que no has salido nunca de tu ciudad?

-Sí, claro. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Recuerdo que me la has hecho varias veces.

-Así es. Y siempre me decías lo mismo, que no habías salido.

-No lo he hecho. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la foto?

-Esa foto está tomada en una playa, en la playa Ipanema, en Brasil. Reconocí el lugar por la tienda que aparecía detrás de la chica y supe que no eras tú. – Sakura quedó boquiabierta sin saber qué decir. ¿Lo había sabido todo ese tiempo?

-_Eso te pasa por querer pasarte de lista. _- Masculló su conciencia despertándola de golpe y cerrando la boca.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada entonces?

-Estaba intrigado. Nunca me has mentido pero, cuando la foto... He de ser sincero, me dieron ganas de coger un avión y buscarte en la ciudad, saber cómo eras. Por eso quería quedar contigo.

-Soy una idiota... - Murmuró agachando la cabeza arrepentida. Lí rió y elevó el mentón de ella con sus dedos para que lo mirara.

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco te dije la verdad en algo. No me llamo Lí.

-¿¡Qué!? - Casi gritó.

-Lo suponía... ¿No leíste el contrato por el que nos conocimos?

-Ya te lo dije en el mensaje. Lo borré directamente sin mirar nada más. ¿Por qué?

-¿Dónde piensas que trabajo?

-¿Dónde? No lo sé, nunca me has dicho mucho de tu trabajo, supuse por lo del contrato que estabas en algún departamento de recursos humanos y aunque me contabas sobre tu trabajo tampoco podía hacerme una idea de qué. Pensé que eras una persona en un puesto importante pues tomabas decisiones con respecto a otros.

-¿No te suena la firma Lí?

-¡Por supuesto! Es la empresa más conocida mundialmente tanto por ser pionera en la utilización de la nanotecnología en aplicaciones médicas como en el sector tecnológico. ¿Tú...

-Mi nombre es Shaoran Lí y soy el dueño de la compañía.

-_Sin palabras... _- Susurró su conciencia.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Al principio pensé que lo sabías por el contrato pero, conforme íbamos escribiéndonos, me di cuenta que no era así. Caí en la cuenta entonces que no te figurabas que firmaba los mails con mi apellido, y tú lo confundiste con mi nombre. Las mujeres que suelen acercarse a mí siempre van tras mi dinero o cuerpo, no porque sientan algo por mí. Contigo... Contigo me sentí diferente. Llegó un momento en que te convertiste para mí en un oasis en el desierto de personas que me rodeaban. No pedías más de lo que yo te daba, jamás quisiste presionarme sobre lo que hablábamos sabiendo más de mi trabajo, siempre te conformabas con lo que te decía y te centrabas más mis gustos, en las peleas que teníamos cuando diferíamos. - Sonrió recordando los mails llenos de palabras malsonantes que se decían el uno al otro cuando había algo que no les gustaba y el otro lo defendía a capa y espada. Hasta que al final los dos estallaban en risas en sus correos pidiendo tregua y aparcando el tema para tocar otros más nuevos.

-Fuiste abriendo mi corazón poco a poco. Lo compartía todo contigo, lo bueno y lo malo sabiendo que tú no me cuestionabas como los demás. Dios, me pasaba todo el día esperando tu mail y, cuando llegaba, dejaba cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo para leerte. Lo hacía una y otra vez hasta recordar todas tus palabras, puntos y comas como si los grabara dentro de mí. Cuando yo te respondía solo pedía al cielo que me llegara lo más pronto tu respuesta porque no podía aguantar las ansias de volver a leer tus nuevas palabras.

-¿Cómo se responde a eso? - Le preguntó en silencio a su conciencia.

-_¿¡A mí me preguntas!? ¡La impulsiva eres tú! ¡Improvisa! - _Gritó ésta.

-A mí... A mí me pasaba igual. - Confesó avergonzada. - No podía ver a ningún otro hombre sin compararlo contigo. Era como si buscara en ellos aquello que encontraba en ti de forma tan natural. No sabes cuántas veces he dejado colgados a mis citas porque no me sentía a gusto con ellos. Solo pensaba en ti, si me habrías contestado, si estabas bien o tenías problemas, si habías salido con alguna mujer...

-¿Sentías celos? - Preguntó sorprendido. Ella bajó la cabeza y asintió.

-Cuando me contabas tus conquistas o las reuniones y cómo alguna mujer se había acercado a ti me mordía las uñas llena de rabia. Quería ser yo quien estuviera allí contigo... y cuando me enviaste la foto y vi que eras...

-¿El infierno con patas? - Propuso con su sonrisa torcida. Sakura rió por primera vez en la noche.

-Si, ese infierno con patas deseado por cualquier mujer en su cama. Cuando te vi y me miré yo pensé que no te iba a gustar.

-¿Y no pensaste que de quien me había enamorado era de ti y no de tu cuerpo? -Sakura alzó la mirada de repente para cruzarla con la suya.

-¿Amor?

-Te amo. Ya seas Hikari o Sakura, te amo a ti, no a la mujer de la foto, quien quiera que sea ella. Yo no me enamoro de un cuerpo, Sakura, lo hago de la persona. Quería haberte dicho todo ayer después de la noria pero tú... Saliste corriendo.

-Pensaba estar engañándote por no contarte la verdad y cuando lo hicimos... Fue lo más maravilloso para mí. - Lí posó su mano en la mejilla de ella besándola para acallarla.

-¿Me perdonas? - Preguntó separándose.

-Eres un mentiroso. - Sentenció cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-_Habló la _mentirosa. - Dijeron a la par Lí y su conciencia. Ambos se echaron a reír. Shaoran se levantó del suelo y fue hasta el mueble del que sacó un paquete envuelto.

-Esto es para ti. - Se lo ofreció a ella volviendo a arrodillarse a su lado.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo.

Sakura desgarró el papel para descubrir un libro. En la portada había una foto de su ciudad y otra de la de él. Abrió el libro y pronto descubrió que se trataba de los mails compartidos entre los dos. Incluso las fotografías enviadas estaban también allí, incluida la falsa fotografía de ella. Lo miró sin comprender.

-Mandé editarlo con todos los correos que nos hemos escrito. Ahí es donde comienza nuestra relación, princesa. Quería tener algo tangible para darte como muestra de mi amor. - Bajó la mirada de nuevo al libro. Era un detalle tan hermoso el que tenía entre sus manos... La fotografía de la mujer rubia descansaba sobre ella.

-Espera. Dijiste que sabías que la de la foto no era yo. ¿Cómo supiste entonces quién era en el pub?

-Te dije que era el pub de un amigo. Llegué un par de horas antes de la cita y me coloqué en un lugar estratégico para ver llegar a la gente. Mi amigo se quedó conversando conmigo y me ayudó a identificar a aquellos conocidos del lugar con los que nunca habían entrado. En cuanto te vi entrar algo en mi corazón me dijo que eras tú.

Estuve observándote durante mucho rato, ese nerviosismo que tenías, la presión por querer decir la verdad. A veces pensaba que no podría contener la risa viéndote pelearte contigo misma por meterte en este lío.

-Sí, bueno, lo de las peleas he tenido varias de esas últimamente. – Masculló abochornada.

-Después solo fue cuestión de coincidir. Quería saber cuándo ibas a decírmelo, te presioné incluso, pero nunca dabas tu brazo a torcer y yo tampoco pude aguantar tenerte tan cerca de mí y no caer rendido a tus pies. La primera noche, cuando te besé, pasé toda la noche dando vueltas con la moto esperando calmarme y no irrumpir en tu piso y hacerte el amor de todas las maneras posibles hasta que te quedaras rendida en mis brazos. - El rubor y los ojos abiertos en Sakura hicieron que él riera y acercara su boca a la de ella. - Al día siguiente, cuando vi tus intentos por decirme la verdad me divertí torturándote. Me encantó saber que habías puesto la melodía en tu móvil.

-Argggg... ¿La escuchaste? - Lí asintió besándola de nuevo. – Pensé representar mi papel hasta el final pero en la noria no pude resistirme. Tenía tu olor tan cerca, tu cuerpo llamando al mío. Mis manos no dejaban de temblar por tocarte y sabía que a ti te pasaba igual; había visto cómo me mirabas de reojo cuando creías que no lo hacía.

Volvió a besarla apartando el libro y empujándola contra el espaldar, entrando más profundamente en su boca y dejándola notar todo su cuerpo. Ella entrelazó sus manos por detrás de la nuca de él tirando para que se acercara más, para cubrirla con su cuerpo.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que los dos se quejaran por la interrupción. Lí besó su nariz y obligó a su mente a separarse de ella sin obtener resultado de su cuerpo.

-Es la comida, ¿tienes hambre? - Le dijo a Sakura.

-No de esa comida. - Contestó ella picara.

-¡Déjela fuera! - Gritó hacia la puerta alzándola en sus brazos rumbo al dormitorio.

Llegar al dormitorio no le supuso más que avanzar unos cuantos metros. Pidió a Sakura que abriera la puerta (antes de patearla él por la ansiedad de llevarla dentro) dejándola en el suelo al entrar para cerrar. Sakura paseó la mirada por la habitación tan amplia. La cama era el centro mientras que un armario compuesto con cristales se erigía en una de las paredes justo frente a la pared que contenía unas largas cortinas. Avanzó hacia ellas tirando de las cuerdas para abrirlas. Quedó sin palabras al ver la impresionante vista de su ciudad de noche. Las luces de las los locales, pisos y demás eran como estrellas a lo largo de su mirada, todas ellas titilando.

-¿Te gusta? - Le preguntó él estrechándola con sus brazos por la cintura.

-Es muy hermoso. Nunca antes había podido verlo así. - Giró la cabeza para mirarle, la suya apoyada sobre su hombro. Se mordió el labio inferior llevando sus ojos, primero a los de Lí, después a sus labios. Quería besarlo, volver a sentir la pasión que había sentido en la noria.

-Hazlo Sakura. - Ella lo miró. - Si quieres besarme hazlo, no esperes nunca mi consentimiento.

Avanzó lo que le restaba de él y lo besó siendo recompensada por un beso feroz. Gimió en cuanto notó cómo la lengua de él embestía contra la suya. Le mostraba el camino hacia un nuevo placer, la instruía con práctica para sacar de su boca lo máximo y más.

Las manos de Lí se ocuparon de la cremallera del vestido abriéndola tan lentamente que parecía fusionarse ese sonido con el que sus labios y lengua estaban haciendo. Una vez abierto, éste se deslizó por completo al suelo dejándola solo con sus bragas. Él se apartó de sus labios a pesar del sollozo de ella y dejó un reguero de besos por su hombro y espalda. Se agachó para quitarle las bragas, los tacones y el vestido a fin de no tropezarse con ella. Sakura quiso ir hasta la cama pero él la detuvo dándole la vuelta, de frente hacia las ventanas, sus manos apoyadas en el frío cristal.

-Li... Shaoran, ¿tienes algún problema con las camas? - El cuerpo de él se tensó de repente. Podía sentirlo en sus manos, en ese momento presionadas sobre las suyas para fijarla en esa postura. La cabeza de él cayó sobre la nuca asustándola.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Qué pasa?

-Otra vez. - Susurró.

-¿Otra vez qué?

-Mi nombre... Dilo otra vez... Por favor.

-Shaoran.

-Otra vez.

-Shaoran.

-Otra vez.

-¡Oye! - Gritó irritada. - ¡Me habías asustado! - Todo el cuerpo de él vibró por la risa aunque de sus labios no salió sonido alguno.

-Soñaba con el momento en que me llamaras por mi nombre, Sakura. - Fue el turno de ella para estremecerse por la suavidad con la que había pronunciado su nombre. - Uhm... A ti también te gusta, ¿no es así? Sakura... - Se acercó a su oreja y sopló haciendo que escapara un pequeño chillido de ella y avanzara hacia el cristal para alejarse de él. - Sakura... - Susurró en su oído.

-Por favor, para. - Suplicó.

-Sakura... - Siguió él lamiendo la oreja, metiendo la lengua dentro. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de doloroso placer.

Las manos de él avanzaron por sus brazos bajando por los costados hasta asentarse en la cintura de ella. Presionó su cuerpo junto al de ella para dejar constancia de su propia excitación buscando la apreciación de ella. Sakura jadeó ante la dura roca que tenía entre sus nalgas y miró hacia atrás.

-Tengo que desnudarme. - Le informó él.

-¿Quieres que yo...

-No. Quédate así, no te muevas. Quiero verte.

Perdió el contacto de sus manos y se sintió terriblemente helada. Necesitaba sus manos, rápido. El calor parecía perderse cuando él no estaba. Escuchaba la tela deslizándose de su cuerpo así como algunos gruñidos e los que ella se reía Interiormente por la impaciencia de Lí... Shaoran. Ahora era Shaoran. "Su" Shaoran.

Cuando él volvió a poner las manos en ella la pilló desprevenida asustándola.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué pensabas?

-¿De verdad me amas?

-Con todo mi corazón. - Contestó destilando tanto amor esas simples palabras que hicieron llegar lágrimas a sus ojos. - ¿Y tú?

-No.

Shaoran se congeló ante esa respuesta y le giró la cara para mirarla. Una amplia sonrisa tanto en su boca como en los ojos evidenciaban la mentira.

-Mentirosa... - Susurró aliviado.

-Te amo, Shaoran. De eso puedes estar seguro siempre. Como a ti, tus mails se convirtieron para mí en el aliciente, en una pequeña semilla germinando para terminar amándote solo a ti.

Ante tales palabras Shaoran no pudo hacer otra que besarla. Empujó con sus rodillas las piernas de ella y situó su miembro para entrar dentro de ella. La palabra "mía" flotaba en su propia mente a sabiendas que también él pertenecía ahora solo a una mujer.

Empujó con fuerza obligándola a hacer fuerza con sus manos en los cristales para no ser aplastada en ellos. Su interior palpitaba cada vez que él lo abandonaba y era llenado de golpe con toda su longitud y grosor. Llegaba a lugares desconocidos para ella, sensaciones nuevas no experimentadas con otros. Él sabía dónde tocar para sacar exprimir su cuerpo.

Las manos de él estaban de nuevo sobre la cintura embistiéndola con fuerza, forzándola en sus brazos hasta que éstos cedieron y sus pechos rozaron el cristal. Sakura gritó por el frío en sus pezones. Echó hacia atrás profundizando la entrada de él quien gruñó por el movimiento y la presión que estaba ejerciendo al apretar su canal. Quiso volver a poner las manos en el cristal pero las de él las atraparon apartándolas del mismo.

-¡Shaoran! - Gritó cuando él empujó de nuevo sintiendo el frío en sus pechos. -¡Está helado!

-Lo sé. Me encanta ver sus pechos tan excitados.

-¡Qué excitados ni ocho cuartos! ¡Me da frío! - Exclamó enfadada. Shaoran se echó a reír por el genio de ella. - ¡Vamos, suéltame!

-No. - Llevó hacia atrás los brazos y los soltó aprisionándolos con sus propios brazos los cuales se dirigieron para acunar los pechos. Los levantó en sus manos y siguió embistiendo con su miembro al tiempo que la martirizaba rozando sus pezones y pechos en el cristal. - ¿Me amas? - Preguntó aumentando el ritmo.

-¡Sí! - Gritó ella.

-Dilo. Dime si me amas Sakura, necesito saberlo. Necesito que me lo digas siempre, para toda la eternidad. - Se inclinó sobre ella templando su espalda con su pecho, ambos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarle.

-Te amo. - Susurró. Se estremeció por su propio clímax después de pronunciar esas palabras, Shaoran sosteniéndola con sus brazos. Su orgasmo también estalló dentro de ella rugiendo su felicidad.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? - Preguntó Sakura abrazada a Shaoran. Estaban en la cama después de haberse duchado y hecho el amor de nuevo en la ducha. Ni siquiera habían recogido la comida que estaría en la puerta, tan colmados de otras necesidades biológicas. No sabían qué hora sería pero no les importaba.

-¿Le tienes mucho aprecio a esta ciudad y a tu trabajo?

-A la ciudad sí. Al trabajo no tanto. Es monótono.

-¿Y si te ofreciera una nueva tierra, un futuro junto a mí? - Sakura se apoyó en sus codos para mirarle. - ¿Vendrías conmigo, princesa?

-Uhm... No se... Creo que tendría que pensármelo. - Contestó mirando al techo, su índice atrapado por los dientes.

Shaoran se movió con rapidez abalanzándose sobre ella. La inmovilizó en la cama con él arriba suyo.

-Esta mentirosa va a tener que recibir un buen castigo. - Declaró besándola con intensidad.

-Si son así los castigos... Creo que mentiré muchas más veces. - Replicó ella cuando él se apartó de sus labios.

-Oh, princesa, serán mucho más dulces. - Señaló él volviendo a besarla.

Descendió su cuerpo sobre el de ella para detenerse en cuanto las frases y música de la canción de su música, _Liar_, de One Ok Rock, empezaban a sonar.

Sakura lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Y eso? - Preguntó al escuchar el estribillo.

-La canción de mi mentirosa. - Contestó obviando el teléfono para dedicarse, en cuerpo y alma, a lo que tenía entre sus brazos.

**Fin**


	8. Chapter 8 Epigolo

**Caza a la Mentirosa**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Encarni Arcoya Alvarez y el nombre de la novela es Caza a la mentirosa, los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Clamp nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sakura Card Captor esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: Dedicado a G-adp, Sakura river Martinez, .**

**Epilogo**

_De: Lí_

_Para: Hikari_

_Fecha: 14 marzo de 2013, 10.30_

_Asunto: Te quiero_

_¿Cómo te has levantado hoy, princesa? Por tu bien espero que no abandones esa cama donde estás si no quieres verme de mal genio contigo y, aunque estés indispuesta en estos momentos, te juro que disfrutaré de otros placeres de tu cuerpo._

_No dejaré nunca de decirte que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo y que cada día contigo es como alcanzar el cielo en la tierra. Solo tú, princesa, consigues templar este corazón que tengo latiendo por una persona: tú._

_Ya tengo ganas de estar contigo de nuevo, volver a tenerte a mi lado y absorber tu esencia. Me vuelves loco cuando te tengo a mi lado y salvaje cuando no estás._

_¿Y nuestra princesita? ¿Cómo se está portando? Recuerda que la dejé dormida. Os estoy consintiendo demasiado, esto de dormir cada una usando uno de mis brazos... Apenas puedo moverlos ahora._

_Pero tranquila, pronto me vengaré de vosotras..._

_Nos vemos en unas horas, princesas._

_Lí._

La puerta de la habitación del hospital se abrió pillando a Sakura con el ordenador encendido. Shaoran entró con un ramo de rosas blancas en una mano y el abrigo en la otra. Sonrió hacia ella acercándola para besarla.

-¿Qué hacías, princesa?

-¿Cuándo has escrito este mail? ¿No tenías una reunión hoy que te ocuparía toda la mañana? - La sonrisa de Shaoran se acentuó.

-No sabes lo aburridas que son las reuniones. Necesitaba despejar mi mente mientras hablaban de aburridos planes estratégicos.

-Ay por Dios, ¡has escrito el mail en plena reunión! - Gritó.

-Me enteré de la reunión... La mayor parte. Además, saben que ahora no tengo cabeza para los negocios.

Fue hasta la pequeña canasta que había al lado de la cama de Sakura y observó a la pequeña Hikari dormida profundamente. Con solo dos días de vida, esa pequeña joya fruto del amor era lo más preciado para ambos.

-¿Cómo se ha portado?

-Es un ángel. Ni siquiera protesta cuando le toca comer. - Respondió cerrando el ordenador y dejándolo en la mesita al lado del segundo libro que contenía todos los mails que se mandaban diariamente. Era una costumbre que no habían dejado al margen. Todos los días uno de los dos enviaba al otro un mail con sus pensamientos o preocupaciones, una especie de diario del cual sacaban cada poco tiempo su edición en libro como recuerdo.

-Entonces no es como su madre. - Puntualizó sentándose en la cama para rodear con su brazo a Sakura. - Su mamá siempre pide al papá más y más.

-Y el papá se lo da... - Replicó ella amoldándose al pecho de él cerrando los ojos henchida de felicidad.

-Por supuesto. Todo lo que la mamá necesite... Y más. - Shaoran le cogió el mentón para que lo mirara. - Porque este papá ama con locura a mamá.

**Fin**


End file.
